Fingerprints are inherent and invariant features of the human body, which consist of a series of valleys and ridges on skins of finger tips. Each person has unique fingerprints, which may be distinguished from the fingerprints of others. Therefore, the fingerprints may be used in personal identity verification.
The existing fingerprint identification devices usually include optical fingerprint sensing devices and semiconductor fingerprint sensing devices. The optical fingerprint sensing devices are limited in application due to their large volumes. While the semiconductor fingerprint sensing devices are widely applied to various electronic apparatus thanks to their advantages such as low costs, small volumes, and high identification rates. A series of improved functions may be caused by combining the semiconductor fingerprint sensing device and a display device. For example, the display device may be turned on or turned off safely with the help of the fingerprint identification device.
In the conventional art, the display device and the fingerprint identification device are usually combined through a simply stacking, for example, the display device and the fingerprint identification device are arranged in a shell of one electronic apparatus. The simple stacking may result in thicker or larger electronic apparatuses and higher costs.